Template talk:MBScore
; Moved from Building talk:Trading post -- 20:34, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Accumulated is incorrect Be careful: the last part of page, where it is detailed the master building score, is wrong E.g. a building lvl 2 gives (173+48)/100 points, in this case 2.21 point - rounded to 2, but internally still 2.21. IN fact, the way used to evaluate the score in game is based on sum of all resources used to build the structure, divided by 100 after the sum. If you have e.g. also a Town Hall lvl 3, you will have 158+335=493 = 4.93 that added to the trading post (2.21) gives 7.14 points, not 6 or - worse - 4. This mistake is repeated everywhere in score evaluation on each building. How then it could be better to proceed? --Sampisa (talk) 09:24, August 1, 2012 (UTC) : There are no notes on the page related to the Master Builder's Score on any building page. : Are you saying that the MBS is now figured incorrectly? Each level now uses the total resources from all of the previous levels to figure the current level's score? ; Example: : Level 1 trading post's total score is now figured by using the wood/marble total from levels 1 to figure the total resources used to build level 1 and then divided by 100? : Level 2 trading post's total score is now figured by using the wood/marble total from levels 1 and 2 to figure the total resources used to build level 2 and then divided by 100 (this is just to make the normal Master Builders score and not the Accumulated score)? : Level 3 trading post's total score is now figured by using the wood/marble total from levels 1, 2 and 3 to figure the total resources used to make level 3 and then divided by 100 (this is just to make the normal Master Builders score and not the Accumulated score)? : Level 4 would use all of Levels 1, 2, 3 and 4 and so forth for each additional level? : -- 13:45, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Clarification Hi, sorry if I was unclear. What I mean is that accumulated score is based on non-truncated score of previous levels. Let me show it with an example, with Trading post Now it is wrote what follows (MBSA=MBS Accumulated) * LVL 1 MBS=0 MBSA=0 * LVL 2 MBS=1 MBSA=1 * LVL 3 MBS=3 MBSA=4 * LVL 4 MBS=5 MBSA=9 etc etc This is not correct, since subsequent floating truncation propagates an error. In fact, it should be what follows: * LVL 1 MBS=0.48 MBSA=0.48 * LVL 2 MBS=1.73 MBSA=2.21 * LVL 3 MBS=3.46 MBSA=5.67 * LVL 4 MBS=5.81 MBSA=11.48 etc etc When it is calculated the global MBS, it is the 11.48 that is used for the sum, not the truncated one, nor the previously truncated integers. So if you have another buildings, e.g. a Trading Port lvl 1 (0.60), his "real" floating point score is added to 11.48, then truncated: so you will have 12.08 as sum, truncated to 12. So, I realized that tables added on each building are not correct on the MBSA side, and if used to evaluate a town score, they can introduce some errors. In other words, MBSA is made by the sum of all the resources you used to build all the structures, not considering any cost reduction (obviously), then divided by 100. Cheers --Sampisa (talk) 15:39, August 1, 2012 (UTC) : Ahh ok the MBSA is incorrect - got it now. I personally did not want to add the Accumulated scores but other editors kept manually adding them and asked for the template to figure it so I gave in and added it -- I can re-work the Accumulated to be more accurate - but it may take a while for that to happen. : Thanks for pointing out my error in the display -- I had figured It was going to be off - but no one, until now, has caught / noticed it. : I will add it to my list of things that need to be done on the wiki so as to not forget it, but as I mentions it will not be one of the 1st things done. : -- 16:09, August 1, 2012 (UTC) The game really works with fractional numbers? As far as I know the game rounds the fractional numbers, not only in the view, but also in sum total. Even the formula dividing the resources spent by 100, the value acquired by the player is a rounded value and not fractional. Well, I have to test to be sure. At the moment it is just speculation. 16:55, August 1, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, the game keeps track of the fractional amounts but only displays whole numbers - some cases it rounds up - other cases it drops them in the display only -- I knew this in more recent years but now way back when I 1st made this template. : This is why if you watch your any of your resource productions in a town you will see go in a regular interval and then out of the blue 1 interval is not correct than it goes back to being in normal intervals then again 1 is wrong (that is the fractions adding up to a whole number) : P.S. Sampisa is/was a member of the US community server team under the same name : -- 17:57, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Fixed I have reworked the template so that the Accumulated scores on all buildings are removed and have to be re-added using the a= parameter. a= all of the resources from the PREVIOUS levels only and will be added to the current resources that make up the current Master builder Score and then that total will be divided by 100 to give the accurate accumulated score. See the Trading post's sub-pages to see how the numbers should be entered. You can omit the parentheses and the notes that I have added showing the levels - they are just that notes. ;Warning: : You will have to edit the pages to see how the numbers are added - so PLEASE be careful and do not make any changes and save them if they are not supposed to be made!!! -- 20:42, August 1, 2012 (UTC)